


Why Do I Dream of Reality?

by mari_oharas_lemons



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, creating more of the content i am so desperate to see hehe, just two women in love i really dont know what else to tag this as, poetic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: Every once in a while, Misato can get poetic. It's beautiful, endearing, and something only Ritsuko will ever know about
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato
Kudos: 10





	Why Do I Dream of Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again, is anybody really surprised to see me popping up in the misarits tag anymore

The TV was on, but Misato wasn’t facing it, and even though Ritsuko was, she absolutely wasn’t paying attention, and why should she choose to, when she could instead look at her girlfriend’s beautiful face and feel her heartbeat speed up over and over again?

She felt Misato comb her fingers through her hair, and she smiled, relaxing into the touch. She’d never in a million years admit it, but she was a huge fan of physical contact, craved it even. Few things sounded more relaxing to her than having Misato’s fingers comb through her hair and feel the warmth that radiated from her as she held her in her arms. She was lucky that Misato felt the same way. The two could spend hours wrapped up in each other, completely addicted to the smells and sights that were monolithic and new and grand, while at the same time feeling more familiar than glancing in the mirror to check your hair. 

Misato pulled away from her chest and glanced up at her. Her lips were stained a strange mix of reds and pinks, the mixing of their lipsticks serving as a visual reminder of the hours their mouths had spent working on each other. It was beautiful, and Ritsuko felt her heart fill. 

“Can I tell you something?” Misato said quietly, leaning up to press her mouth against Ritsuko’s once more. She worked to get her top lip clasped around Ritsuko’s bottom one, and the two enjoyed the feeling of their breaths intermingling as they slowly pulled apart. 

“Anything, I’m always ready and eager to listen to everything that comes out of that pretty head of yours.” Ritsuko smiled and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Misato hadn’t even spoken yet, but Ritsuko knew how impactful her words were going to be all the same.

Misato opened her mouth as if to speak, yet she couldn’t seem to get ahold of her thoughts and transcribe them into words, letting out fragments of syllables as she cast her gaze down and to the side. She was embarrassed by what was on her mind, and that only made Ritsuko feel even more endeared. She didn’t rush her, though, instead just moved her hands up and down her back, finding a tight muscle and massaging it, both hearing and feeling Misato relax into the touch.

Eventually she spoke. “Whenever I’m overwhelmed, I keep closing my eyes to escape, to try and daydream, but I keep thinking of reality. That;s never happened before. Why am I thinking so much about the thing I want so desperately to abandon, to the point where I’m fantasizing about it? What type of oxymoron is my mind?”

Ritsuko smiled, kissing the top of Misato’s head. Whenever she put her mind to it, she could be really poetic. It was another side of her reserved for Ritsuko and Ritsuko alone. “Seems like you already have the answer, but I’d love to listen.” She tipped Misato’s head up and kissed her again, deeper this time. Misato responded, equally warm and happy, wrapping her tongue around Ritsuko’s. 

Ritsuko felt her heart beating in a way that felt like it was running on pure love and adoration. She dragged one of her hands up slowly, on top of Misato’s head and into her hair from the top down, careful to keep it mostly neat. At the same time, though, she couldn’t resist the idea of seeing it slightly puffed up and tangled together, all by her doing. Not to mention, it served as a convenient excuse for Ritsuko to finger-comb it later. 

Eventually, they pulled away, and Misato looked so gorgeous Ritsuko was worried she was going to start crying. Leave it to this wonderful woman to turn her into something she couldn’t even describe.

“Yeah, I do.” Misato smiled through lidded eyes, a sight that made Ritsuko squeeze her legs together. 

“Then tell me, my love, please.” Ritsuko was breathless. She drew her finger along Misato’s cheek. 

“I can only dream of reality because it’s where you are. I can’t escape to a fantasy world, because doing so would mean that I leave you behind. I can imagine a lot of things, Ritsuko. My mind is an almost limitless thing -- I feel comfortable saying that in all seriousness, no hyperbole or anything -- but the one thing it’s incapable of doing is imagining a me without you, a world where I’m not by your side, or worse, one where you don’t exist at all. You’ve tied me down to this reality, to this world, to this present. That’s something worthy of acknowledgement.”

Ritsuko  _ was _ crying now, gently, her chest bursting with an emotion she couldn’t name, fog that clouded everything except Misato. “And you don’t mind that? I’m restricting you, holding you back. I’ve clipped your wings.” It was a romantic over exaggeration, and both of them knew it.

“Never. You have to give up some things sometimes, and I couldn’t be running off to the world in my head while still being with you.” Misato pressed a kiss to Ritsuko’s lips again, and Ritsuko heard her girlfriend’s surprise as she licked at her lips, asking for more. Misato didn’t deny her, opening her mouth into the passion and letting their hearts take over, minds being pushed to the wayside for a moment. Misato’s hands kept combing through Ritsuko’s hair, while Ritsuko’s dropped, running along Misato’s arms instead. How an act so theoretically sexual as a deep kiss could feel so relaxing and rejuvenating, Ritsuko would never understand. 

They pulled away, and while catching her breath, Ritsuko drew her hand along Misato’s cheek, the only sounds being their light breathing, trying to fill their lungs again after denying themselves air for a bit. It was beautiful and serene, somehow both meaningful and improvised, much like everything Misato did. 

“Thank you for loving me, Ritsuko. I’m happier now than I ever was in any other day dream. This is what heaven on earth is, and I’ll stay here so I can be with you.” 

Ritsuko buried her face in Misato’s chest, letting her rub small circles into her back, while muttering “I love you, oh my god, I love you” over and over again. 

If this was reality, it was worth fighting the heavens for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up at 2 am last night, wrote down "why do i dream of reality?, then went back to sleep. it turned into this


End file.
